A Planet's Problems
by Cosmic Chronicles
Summary: Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Jedi Knight Aayla Secura are sent to the planet Durkteel, Homeworld of the short, lizard-like Saurin to prevent a Separatist uprising. The two Jedi must keep their wits about them because all is not as it seems and a Jedi is far from invincible.
1. Chapter 1 : Setting out to solve them

_**STAR WARS**_

_**A PLANET'S PROBLEMS**_

This particular meeting of the jedi high council had been particularly long and arduous.

The clone war had affected all of the council members sitting in the room; Jedi Master Kit Fisto looked around at his fellow Jedi. His friend, Mace Windu had been training day and night with his powerful, and quite terrifying, lightsaber fighting techniques when he wasn't on a mission (and probabaly when he was). Grand Master Yoda was often pondering on the Republic's next moves. And Master Oppo Rancisis was developing strategies for use in a war fought with clones and droids.

'One more matter, we have to discuss.' Said Yoda. 'On Durkteel, in the Khasyyk sector, civil war has begun.'

'Rebels, armed and trained by the Separatist Alliance, have declared war on the planet's government and its leader.' Said Mace Windu. 'We need a member of the council to travel to Durkteel, improve the situation there, and stop the Confederacy Of Independent Systems from taking control of the planet; through any means necessary.'

Obi-Wan Kenobi was the first to reply; 'I would be honoured to resolve the situation, but my Padawan and I are about to depart on a mission to the Planet Zaadja, in the Outer Rim.'

'I will go to Durkteel.' Said Fisto 'I will prevent the civil war from escalating.'

'Good; also Jedi Knight Aayla Secura I have assigned to this mission.' Said Yoda.

'You and Secura will leave for Durkteel in the morning.' Mace continued 'There is also a brigade of clone troopers at the ready near the Planet.'

The meeting ended and everyone lumbered out of the council chamber; Kit was glad to be working with a Jedi who was a friend of his.


	2. Chapter 2 : a world's troubles

_**STAR WARS**_

_**A PLANET'S PROBLEM**_

The Jedi shuttle landed amid the clutter and smog of Durkteel's Spaceport.

The boarding ramp lowered to the dusty ground with a creak and a thud. Kit walked out, coughing; his lungs not ready for the pollution of the planet's spaceport.

Aayla Secura followed; surveying the landscape around her. 'Fortunately, I hear the rest of Durkteel isn't as polluted as the Spaceport.'

Kit replied in between coughs; '_Very_ fortunately, Aayla. He said, grinning back at her. 'My lungs don't take kindly to this kind of atmosphere.'

'You won't be at a disadvantage here; you're amphibious.' Aayla answered. 'I found that out for myself… on Kamino.'

Kit recovered from his fit of coughing. 'Of course; but I still prefer a touch of moisture.'

Aayla smiled warmly; 'apart from your selective lungs; I'm pleased to be on a mission with you again, Kit.'

'Thank you Aayla; the feeling is mutual.'

The boarding ramp closed behind them and soon a paranoid and out of breath Saurin guard with a blaster rifle and a datapad ran toward them.

Once he reached the two Jedi, he caught his breath and spoke quickly; 'Jedi! Thank stars you're here! Come quickly, there is great emergency!'

They ran through the streets; like most of Durkteel; this area was mostly inhabited by Saurin, but Kit and Aayla spotted a few humans and Duros, and various other species among the crowds.

They turned down a dark alleyway. 'What is the cause of this emergency; what's happened?' Aayla enquired; running beside the Saurin.

'A member of our government, assassinated.' He panted. 'In his own office!'

They reached a large, tall building covered in panels of glass. 'Quickly, here!' Said the guard, showing his security pass to the stern guards in front of the doors and rushing in with the Jedi close behind him.

Soon, they were in the office of the assassinated politician.

'Ah, the great and noble Jedi Knights are here to save us!' Said a sarcastic Detective with purple scales, wearing a long black overcoat and a cynical expression.

The room was filled with police, distinguished by their navy blue and scarlet uniforms, stressed detectives paced back and forth and behind all this was the victim himself, slumped over his desk.

Kit and Aayla wound their way through the herds of Saurin, datapads, and uniforms to the desk surrounded by yellow holographic tape.

A female forensic officer was arguing with the cynical Detective as they puzzled over the contents of yet another Datapad.

The scaled Forensic Officer turned to the Jedi as they approached, and the Detective rolled his black eyes and crossed his arms.

'I am Kit Fisto; Jedi Councillor, and this is Aayla Secura; we're here on mission from the Galactic Republic and we would be honoured to help.' Said Kit respectfully. 'How was the victim assassinated; a sniper perhaps?' Kit enquired, peering out of one of the many windows to look for somewhere where someone could shoot from; as Aayla examined the desk and the corpse.

Many of the windows were open and a capable assassin could easily have shot through them.

'We don't know the exact way in which he was killed, we found signs of radiation on the body, a quick flash of lightning was reported just prior to his death.' Replied the baffled Forensic Officer.

'What she means is; he was zapped, quite possibly by you.' Accused the detective impatiently.

'Us!?' Aayla retaliated. 'We're here to prevent a rebellion, what reason could we have for assassinating a member of your government? We are Jedi; we serve the Republic and therefore we serve you.'

The Forensic Officer continued; 'we don't know who could have done this, or how.'

Aayla thought for a moment; 'Quite probably, it was someone capable of using the force, some Jedi have left the Order to join Dooku, but an average Jedi doesn't have the power to summon lightning.'

Kit was still looking through window when he pointed at a figure running through the streets and across rooftops; 'Looks like someone's trying leave in a hurry.'

Everyone's heads spun round to the window. And suddenly Kit, Aayla and a squad of armed police were in hot pursuit of the suspected assassin.

It was getting dark now and the cloudy sky was almost black. But the pursuers were now sure that the assailant was Asajj Ventress, a Separatist Commander and expert Assassin.

Kit fisto leapt onto a rooftop, right in front of the assassin. Igniting his lightsaber, he blocked her path. 'No escape Ventress.' he said, squaring his shoulders and holding his weapon in an offensive stance; 'surrender now and your life will be spared.'

The assassin chuckled, and stepped closer. 'You mistake me for Dooku's drooling dog.' She said mockingly.

Kit could now fully see the assassin; illuminated by the brilliant green glow of his lightsaber blade. She was clearly of the same species as Ventress, and she wore a red robe-like material similar to traditional Jedi clothing, but she had rancor hide boots and shoulder and wrist armour. Her face was almost entirely concealed by the red cloth; apart from her piercing green eyes and the bridge of her nose. The Assassin held a coiled flail with a curved blade on the handle at the ready.

'Who are you?' Kit demanded; his expression and mind still cool and focused.

'I am Kherridwan of Dathomir!' The Assassin shouted 'Harbinger of the prophecy!'


	3. Chapter 3 : Frustrations of a population

_**STAR WARS**_

_**A PLANET'S PROBLEMS**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Zaag Vayhk rushed toward the sound of fighting. He pressed his back against the wall of the dark alley, and looked over his shoulder; a Nautolan with a glowing green lightsaber appeared to be confronting someone in the shadows. Well, it was only a matter of time before the Jedi showed up, what with the Separatist rebellion and all that. Now, the person in the shadows, there was an unexpected guest. She looked almost like a…well, they weren't exactly well known or involved in current galactic affairs, but she did fit the description of…a Nightsister.

Zaag edged closer, unsure of what to do. This could be connected to that datachip that the Head of the Saurin Planetary Enrichment Commission had tasked him with finding. What was on that datachip anyway? Something very important; the Leader had been very secretive about the whole thing. But it was also important to Zaag's interests; once he found the datachip, he would be off this planet, and he could return to being a hyperspace scout.

Zaag decided it best to listen in on their conversation and find out what he could. They appeared to be talking about drooling dogs, harbingers, and prophecies. He saw the Jedi do some weird signal thing with his hand. Suddenly, out of the shadows, a gaggle of armed Saurin blundered onto the rooftop; some of them stumbled and fell. After all, clambering onto a rooftop to help a Jedi apprehend a Witch wasn't a very normal thing to do on any Planet. At least not before the war had started. Another lightsaber hummed to life, and another Jedi, a Twi'lek this time, leapt onto the rooftop in one graceful motion.

The Nightsister was now surrounded, but she struck with her flail, knocking the two Jedi and the Saurin off their feet. She leapt onto a rooftop nearby; but Zaag drew his blaster pistol, set it to stun, and saw his target disappear into the night. _Stang_, he thought, and dropped the weapon in frustration. Then quickly picked it up again as a Saurin spotted him.

The next day;

Kit brought the speeder bike to halt. He looked up at the large farmhouse; it was old, very old, and it had clearly seen better days; the cobwebbed windows sported various cracks and stains, the fence surrounding it was had collapsed, and in the places where it still stood, it was supported by heaps and heaps of sandbags. Despite its worn exterior, this house was being used as a Rebel base.

Rain fell from the grey sky to feed the hungry brown-green mud. It was very different to the urban environment that he had left the previous night.

After the Assasin had escaped, one of the Saurin had found a Duros hiding in a dark alley nearby. The Duros had identified himself as Zaag Vayhk, agent of the Saurin Planetary Enrichment Commission. Everyone knew that the Duros were a widespread race, but they didn't usually work for the Saurin government. And why would a Nightsister assassinate a Saurin politician? Something wasn't right here. And "The Planetary Enrichment Commission" was a suspicious name; what was "planetary enrichment"? Kit hadn't asked Zaag, he didn't quite trust him yet. So while Aayla and Zaag investigated the assassin, Kit had journeyed out here to hear the Rebel's story, and try to piece together some sense out of all this.

Kit thought back to the previous night; he had speak to the rebels as a Jedi, and not as a member of the republic. That was why he had come here alone, without any clones for backup.

He strode past half-hearted crops and snoozing hounds; until he faced the large, decadent doors. Kit didn't have to knock. The doors swung open and a blaster rifle was jabbed into his face.

A thickly accented voice threatened him from behind the gun; 'Ah, we've caught our first Jedi, fall for our little farming ruse did you, greenie? Did you think we'd be out in the backyard discussing blue butter, waiting for you to come and pick us off?'

'Shut your snout!' Another voice cut in, 'We've got clones t' find!'

'There are no clones with me.' Kit replied coolly. 'I came here by myself to speak with you, because I can sense that you wouldn't willingly fight beside Separatists, I think that I can help you, if you would tell me the real reason why you fight against your government.'

Another rebel appeared in the doorway. 'I don't like the Separatists, I can't stand their commander, and none of us agree with their views and methods, but it's the only chance we have at survival and saving this Planet.' Said the Saurin.

'The Separatists will manipulate you, why start a rebellion?' Kit pushed.

'Because we had no alternative.' An older Saurin grumbled. 'A year ago, the government set up the Planetary Enrichment Commission, to deal with the costs that the Clone War would bring. But the commission's leader is despotic and corrupt, and he wants to raise Durkteel to a higher status than our neighbouring planets; unfortunately that means doing deals with unsavoury organisations. We campaigned peacefully against the commission, but their Leader had made a deal with the Assassins Guild, and their hired killers were soon after us. We were on the run and had nowhere else to go, our only choice was to help the Confederacy of Independent Systems to invade our world.'


	4. Chapter 4: Problems explained

_**STAR WARS**_

_**A PLANET'S PROBLEMS**_

'Aayla, I've found a group of Rebels, and what I suspected about them was true.' The flickering holographic image of Kit Fisto explained how the group of Rebels that he had found had no alternative but to help the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

Kit also revealed that a datachip containing incriminating evidence against the Planetary Enrichment Commission was being hunted down by its agents. They reasoned that they would have to find the datachip before the Commission did, and bring it to the senate.

As soon as Kit mentioned the datachip, Aayla had noticed that Zaag had become increasingly twitchy and paranoid; his eyes darted about the room, and his hands shifted and contorted as Kit's message ended.

'Zaag, did you know about the datachip?' Aayla enquired, suspicious about the Duros' sudden shift in behaviour.

'Well, just to clarify, I knew nothing about the intentions of this Enrichment Commission, it was just a side job, I'm actually a hyperspace scout, you know. I was hired by the Commission to find the datachip, but I had no idea about its contents.' Was his fluttering and uninspired defence.

'Then why did you accept the assignment?' Aayla said, an accusatory tone climbing into her voice.

'I saw it as a chance to get to safety, we all have to choose sides in this war.'

Aayla heard the honesty in his voice. They decided that Zaag could track down the datachip as an agent of the Planetary Enrichment Commission, but hand the datachip over to the galactic senate instead. The plan was flawless, until they looked out of the window.

Two armed figures loomed outside the small building, a Falleen and Tyluun night-soarer; members of the assassin's guild.

The two hit-men burst through the door, Aayla hid behind the door of a heavily damaged cupboard. 'You're in big trouble now, Zaag!' Said the Falleen.

The Tyluun night-soarer searched the room, Aayla held her breath as the night-soarer placed his hand on the splintered wood of the damaged cupboard, just inches away from her skin.

'What's going on? What are you doing here?' Asked Zaag, flatly feigning obliviousness.

The night-soarer put his hand through a crack in the wood, Aayla pressed herself further against the wall.

'Don't play innocent, Duros.' The Falleen answered. 'We knew you'd be using this building as a base, so we bugged the room; tell us where the Jedi is.'

The night-soarer reached around further, drawing a barely disguised gasp from Aayla.

Zaag drew his DL-44 blaster swiftly, 'Look, you two fellows are facing me and a Jedi warrior, I insist on your surrender.'

The Falleen chuckled, drawing two blaster pistols as if it were something trivial that would be laughed off in the evening. '"Me" isn't a very intimidating term, especially when it's referring to _you_.'

'The "Jedi warrior" part was right though.' Said the Night-Soarer, beginning to move the damaged cupboard.

Aayla beat him to it, kicking it down with an athletic leap.

The Tyluun night-soarer was a trained combatant, he backed away skilfully from the explosion of splinters and the igniting lightsaber.

'As I suspected, an item of quality.' The Night-Soarer taunted, drawing a vibro-blade from somewhere under one his wings.

Aayla moved into a defensive combat position. Ready for anything that the assassin could try.

Zaag and the Falleen had their blaster pistols and eyes trained on each other. Both prepared to pull the trigger; The Falleen was used to these moments (it was his job after all). While the younger Duros was used to piloting a starship, he did carry a blaster, and seemed prepared to use it.

The Night-Soarer launched himself at Aayla, his Vibro-blade outstretched, Aayla dodged and blocked his subsequent attack. Their blades met, locked in a test of strength. The assassin continued his mocking monologue, but this time had a solid fact that damaged Aayla's steely focus; 'You might want to know, that just after your Nautolan friend left that message, he was taken prisoner by the enrichment commission.'

Aayla forced the Night-Soarer back with a succession of strikes, aware that her opponent's blade would eventually shatter through enough contact with a lightsaber.

Each blaster-wielder expected the other to be distracted by the sudden explosion of action, and unleashed bursts of destructive energy at each other.

The Assassin jumped over one of Aayla's attacks, using his wings to move higher into the air and leapt down behind the unsuspecting Jedi.

Aayla dodged another of his stabbing attacks, and, seeing an opening in the Night-Soarer's defence, ran him through swiftly with her lightsaber.

The Falleen fired a volley of laser bolts, which Aayla deflected with her lightsaber, and used the force to launch herself into the air, bringing her boot down on the Falleen's head, knocking him unconscious.

Zaag had not survived the encounter. Burn marks from the Falleen assassin's blasters decorated his clothes like regretful medals.

Aayla's thoughts were cut short by the bleeping of a holo-communicator. She unclipped the small device from her belt, and activated it with the light pressing of a silver button.

A small, blue figure flickered to life; the figure of a republic clone Captain. 'General.' The armoured soldier respectfully acknowledged, with a tight, standard-issue salute.

Aayla was getting used to being recognized as a military officer, ever since she had raced through the sands of Geonosis, with lightsabers and blasters, droids and clones, gunships and hailfire droids blazing around her; Aayla and her comrades were all generals in that same struggle, on a galactic scale.

The clone continued, 'we've found an agricultural centre that the Separatists are using as a base, their commanders and full military force will be housed there, if we devise a way to strike it swiftly and decisively, we can neutralize the Confederacy's presence here.'

'Very well, Captain' Aayla replied 'We'll rendezvous near the location of the Separtist base, and plan our strategy there.'

The clone now spoke hesitantly; 'We also heard about General Fisto; should we attempt to…?' He trailed off, unsure.

Aayla replied, 'The Enrichment Commission are still technically our allies, if we attempted to rescue Fisto, the Republic itself would face a huge diplomatic problem.' She wanted to say the exact opposite, but Aayla knew her duties. 'Besides, I have a feeling that he knows what he's doing', Aayla added.

Meanwhile, in a secret prison facility; Kit Fisto sat on the cold, damp, floor. He was assembling the final part of his scheme; a scheme that relied on the cooperation of the Rebels, to escape the prison and shut down Separatist's defence systems. It was a risky plan, but it would save many lives if performed successfully.

The scheme also relied on Aayla and the republic army not attempting to rescue him. Kit had reached out with the force, drawing on their connection, to inform the Twi'lek that he had the situation in hand.

Kit pondered that connection, that connection that had slowly grown, hidden and pushed aside, but still present.

The complaints of Saurin Renegades cut through his brooding thoughts. It was fair enough, Kit thought, they were entitled to knowledge of how to escape the prison, and finally achieve their long trampled goal.

Explanations of overpowering prison guards and infiltrating Rebel bases were met with curious frowns and knowing nods.


	5. Chapter 5 : A storm

_**STAR WARS  
>A PLANET'S PROBLEMS<strong>_

A B2 super battle droid plodded forward, blaster-arm outstretched, but the clone Captain dived out of its optical range, and the droid continued to advance, erasing its target memory. An ultramarine lance extended from the captain's blaster, and the droid fell with a heavy thud.

Both armies were startled to discover that the Separatist shielding systems had been taken offline.

A unit of Saurin rebels who supported the Separatists strengthened the droids' defence, cutting off the Republic assault. Four ATTEs began a slow ascent up the hill, weathering countless laser blasts, shrapnel, and metal slugs. The tanks ground to a halt once they were in range of the Separatist's cannon emplacements. General Aayla Secura and twenty clone troopers stood in front of the vehicles, warding off battle droids and rebels, while more troopers flooded in from behind the ATTEs.

'Once our ATTE's have destroyed the Separatist's cannon emplacements,' Aayla had explained over a holographic projector that displayed their strategy. 'Our gunships will be able to deploy reinforcements and help us to capture the base.'

The ATTEs simultaneously fired their heavy mass-drive projectile cannons, shattering the separatist cannon emplacements before the Confederacy could reactivate their shielding.

A hailfire droid zoomed from the carnage, peppering the republic army with projectiles, and destroying an ATTE.

A battle droid commander emerged from the smoke, rudely issuing commands while attempting to hide behind a group of marching droids. The clone Captain used one last burst of the mandalorian spirit that he had inherited from his template, Jango Fett, and his instructors on Kamino, and led a charging squad toward the advancing droids. The Jedi General called on the force, leaping into the middle of the droids, severing the droid commander's metallic head.

The Separatist forces soon realised that they were losing ground, and retreated across the field of rubble, shrapnel, and trampled fences. The battered Republic army breathed a sigh of relief. Halfway through their collective sigh, an explosive soared through the filthy air, and exploded amid the Republic's position.

Aayla had sensed the attack too late. She picked herself up from the ruined ground, and ordered the troops to bring the wounded behind the defensive line. Aayla looked sorrowfully at the fallen clones, before calling in the gunships.

Kit Fisto raced round the side of the vast farming dome, Saurin Rebels sprinted beside and behind him. They had infiltrated several other rebel factions, in order to deactivate the separatist shielding systems. They were now rushing to launch a sneak attack on the Separatist army, and hopefully capture their leaders.

They leapt at the separatist forces from behind, catching them by surprise.

Aayla waded through the chaos. It had been a hard struggle, but the tide had turned in their favour, and the battle would soon be over. She was also certain that Kit's plan had payed off, and her theory was confirmed when they cleared their way through the now-defensive droids, to find a group of Saurin rebels atop the hill; and among them, stood a green nautoulan with a distinctive smile.

Within the temperamental safety of the farming dome, Assajj Ventress cursed loudly, bringing her pale fist down on a holoprojector. 'Your so-called freedom fighters are an utter disgrace!' She said to the rebel leader, 'The CIS will no longer require your help, I will deal with this fiasco myself!'

The Saurin was about to protest, but he was swiftly dragged away by a pair of stern super battle droids. Ventress turned to a young Duros officer who stood by the wall of the dome, and handed him the datachip which contained incriminating evidence against the Planetary Enrichment Commission. 'Take this to the escape ship, Count Dooku may find it useful.'

'Yes sir…' The young Duros said, as if the words were rehearsed. Something about the Duros didn't seem right; he looked injured, and a bit too young to hold such a high rank in the CIS military. Ventress was also sure that she hadn't seen him before. But the Rattataki commander had more important things on her mind, important things that included duelling two Jedi.

Zaag waited for Ventress to leave the dome before sneaking out through a back door. He was glad that he had obtained the datachip so easily, he shuddered at the thought of the consequences if Ventress had seen through his CIS officer façade. The young hyperspace scout's relief was cut short. He spotted the two Jedi, and Ventress angrily rushing to confront them; and lurking behind the dramatic scene was a Dathomirian assassin…

There was little time for the two Jedi to share the joy of being reunited, for they were soon facing two droidekas and an enraged Assajj Ventress.

Assajj Ventress launched at the two Jedi, her crimson lighsabers blazing. Kit and Aayla stood side by side, their backs almost touching, they held out their hands toward Ventress, pushing her back through the air with the force. Ventress furiously sprung from the ground, connecting her lightsabers to form a saber-staff. The two droidekas rolled forward, the two Jedi leapt over them in unison, Kit threw his lightsaber at the two rolling droids, destroying them while their deflector shields were inactive.

Ventress and Aayla Secura's laser-blades collided as they both leapt toward each other. Assajj Ventress whirled at Secura with her saber-staff. The Twi'Lek ducked under the two crimson blades in a blur of impossible speed. Aayla brought her lightsaber up on the Separatist Commander, only to receive a sharp kick to the jaw. A flash of emerald light sent Ventress stumbling backward. Fisto was an unrelenting whirlwind. Secura forced herself to recover swiftly from Ventress' kick. Kit grimaced as Ventress' light-blade grazed his arm.

The Dathomirian assassin lurked, undetected, behind the two jedi. Zaag ducked and dived between clones and battle droids, determined to prevent her from slaying the Jedi.

Assajj Ventress was forced to disconnect her saber-staff, to defend herself from two Jedi attacking from both sides.

Zaag hurried toward the small hill, snatching a blaster rifle from a flailing B1 battle droid, lying on the burnt ground, with its lower half a few metres away.

The two Jedi and Assajj Ventres fought toe to toe. Ventress used Jar-Kai manoeuvres to repel and strike at the Jedi. Kit and Aayla fought in perfect synchronisation, their motions mutually timed, defending each other and forcing Ventress backward.

Zaag drew a deep breath and tiptoed behind the Assassin, who was waiting for the right moment to strike, and escape into the darkness, just as she had done previously.

Zaag steadied himself, aiming the blaster rifle. Suddenly, the Assassin whirled around, flail soaring toward the Duros' face. Zaag followed an unexpected instinct, and reached out for the uncoiling tendril, drawing green blood from his blue hand. Zaag pulled desperately on the blaster's trigger. The Dathomirian dropped the flail. Zaag was thrown back by the recoil. The Dathomirian staggered backward, this was not what the prophecy had foretold, but perhaps the prophecy was intended for someone else after all. The Dathomirian assassin became caught in a struggle between a squad of clone troopers, and a CIS tank.

Zaag untangled himself from the flail, and kicked the blaster rifle away. He looked over at his bleeding right hand; how he wished he were back on Duro, then thought against it. Instead, he wished he were a prosperous merchant in the golden age of the republic. Neither of those wishes were realistic, however.

Assajj Ventress realised that her army would soon be forced to surrender. She leapt above her opponents, drawing on the force to create a shockwave that sent them, and several clone troopers and battle droids, tumbling backwards. Ventress sprinted toward her escape ship, before anybody could stop her.

The Separatist forces surrendered as their commander escaped. Zaag explained to the two astounded Jedi how he had recovered from his apparent death, infiltrated the Separatist ranks, and saved them from an assassin.

'We may have won the battle, but I'm afraid that the datachip has fallen into the Confederacy's hands.' Kit muttered regretfully; sounding very different from his usual upbeat self.

'Actually,' Zaag began, 'the Separatist Commander found me trustworthy enough to entrust with it.' He grinned, pulling the datachip from his pocket.

Sometime later, after a weary Zaag Vayhk had made his way to the spaceport; Kit and Aayla stood by the farming dome, while the Republic forces prepared to depart for their starships.

Kit's spirits were high, but Aayla was burdened with a pained expression. Kit sensed his friend's worry, 'There are more world like this one,' Aayla responded to his concerned expression, 'worlds where the Republic supports a corrupt government, worlds whose inhabitants will have to comply, or run to the enemy.'

'This war will take its toll on many a planet, Aayla.'

'But, unlike this planet, the corruption of those worlds will never be exposed.'

'We can't right every wrong in the galaxy, but we'll do our best, as defenders of the republic.' Kit reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'Of course, and with you by my side, it will always be easier.'


End file.
